Pothena One-Shots
by Semoka
Summary: There really should be more Pothena stories! Recommend situations and stuff for the one-shots! I love Pothena! XD
1. Chapter 1-The Forbidden Love

**I love Pothena! I couldn't resist I had to!**

**_~The Forbidden Love That Happened~_**  
The gods were all in the throne room waiting for Poseidon to show up. He was only 5 minutes late and they literally had all day but the gods were impatient. The doors finally opened to reveal **((A MAN IN A BLUE BOX! I wish!))** Poseidon in his Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt.  
"Look who decided to show up!" Athena said sarcastically as Poseidon sat down.

"Your right, I did decide to show up! When are you wrong?" Poseidon snapped back also sarcastically.

"At least my brain isn't full of kelp!" Athena snapped back turning her head towards him.

"Owl face!"Poseidon said standing up from his throne.  
"Fish breath!" Athena yelled back also standing up.  
"OLIVE GIRL" Poseidon yelled back taking a step closer.  
"HORSE BOY" Athena snapped right back taking a step closer also  
"NO LOVE" Poseidon snapped back but with less venom and a wink towards Athena and a step landing him in the middle of the room.  
"LOVERBOY" Athena yelled back but smiling as she said it taking one more step closer ending up right in front of Poseidon taking his hands into hers.

"My lovergirl" He whispered in her ear leaning down slightly so his mouth is right by it. He let go of her hands and went back to his throne sitting down. Athena did the same and they let everyone to wonder why they suddenly started smiling at each other and holding hands.

-After the meeting-  
Poseidon meet up with Athena behind the throne room afterwards.  
"We really gave them quite the shock." He said walking towards her.

"Yes we did." Athena said grabbing his hands when he got close enough. They both stared into stormy gray and sea green and got lost in the colors. They slowly leaned in and kissed. There lips moved in sink against each other's and somehow Athena's hands got tangled in Poseidon's messy raven black hair and His hands wound up around her small delicate waist both desperate for each other as the love could never be shown in public.  
"I love you." They murmured against each others lips. They found a tree where they could still stay hidden and sat under it. Many more kisses were shared and many more "I love you's" It was the forbidden love that happened and was.


	2. Chapter 2-Maiden Vow

**Me: This one will be only speech so you have to guess who is speaking! It's pretty easy!**

**_~Maiden Vow~_**  
"Father, I want to renew my maiden vow."  
"You are my wisest child yet you ask me something as stupid as this!"  
"It's not stupid Father! I have fallen in love and was purposed to and I wish to have permission to marry him!"  
"Who is this man?"  
"I mustn't say."  
"I will only give you permission if you answer my question! Who is this man?!"  
"Poseidon! And you may say this is stupid but I love him!"  
"Absolutely not! He will break you heart!"

"Don't cry my dear, I am only doing what's best for you."  
"No...you are only doing what is best for yourself. I can read your mind, remember! You are afraid we will over-power you and take your throne if we work together and I am truly ashamed that you don't trust me enough!"  
"Wait!"

"She's gone...and she is going to make the biggest mistake of her life...my stupid daughter...she is supposed to be the wisest. I'll kill the sea god!"

**Me:I know short but I have to update my other story The War of Love too! Night my Bokas(Female Fans)and Bakos(Male fans)**


	3. Chapter 3-Halloween Party

**Me: This is my late Halloween chappie! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I haven't gotten sleep lately thank to SOME PEOPLES obsession with Justin Bieber!**  
**Apollo: If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go, I can take you places you ain't never been before**  
**Leo: I'm her real boyfriend thank you!**  
**Eric(My BF in real life): Excuse me? **  
**Me: ONWARD WITH DA STORY! I do not own Justin Beiber.**

_**~Halloween Party~**_  
_**-Poseidon POV-**_  
I walked into the Halloween party, my costume was from a show I recently got obsessed with called Doctor Who. It's very sci-fi themed and had a character called the doctor that I was dressed up as. Athena got me into it. I was wearing a long coat, converse, 3D glasses, and had a sonic screwdriver replica I bought off eBay. I looked amazing if I do say so myself, and I do. I walked over to the refreshments table to see if I could find my son, seeing as Demi-gods were invited to. When I got there I saw a blond woman dressed up as a character from the same show! She was Rose Tyler! That was the Doctors love interest. I tapped the woman on the shoulder. When she turned around I saw it was Athena!

"Hey, Kelp Face." She said, slightly annoyed.

"Are you dressed as Rose Tyler?" I asked her.

"Are you dressed as the Doctor?" I'll take that as a yes.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure" she said. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor where a Katy Perry song was just ending. Justin Bieber's song "Boyfriend" started playing. I started dancing like a idiot and Athena laughed at me.

"I'd like to see you do better!" I told her.  
"I bet I can!" She yelled back. When she started dancing, immediately I was in awe. She was so in the beat. Then I started singing.  
'Oh us!' I thought. 'This is gonna be fun' I grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her to me.  
"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go"  
"Did you just confess?"  
"Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone."  
"What the Hades are you going about Kelp face?"  
"And I could be a gentleman"  
"So be one and let me go.  
"Anything you want." I let go but she stayed right where she stood. At this point me and Athena had a crowd, and I realized I was meaning what I'm singing.  
"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go" I sang but Athena cut me off the second time.  
"Never let me go" she told me and I grabbed her again and we kissed. Then of course Zeus ruins the moment.  
"What is the meaning of this!" He boomed.  
"Dramatic much?" I whispered to Athena making her giggle slightly before regaining her composure.  
"We better run!" She whispered back.  
"3 2 1 go" and we ran. All the way to my palace on Olympus. Ya, we still fight all the time but were happy, we have a little baby girl named Pothena and we were married, hiding away, forever.

**Me:what is with me and sappy endings? It was my bday on the 27th of October so yay for me. Bye bye.  
((Written on November 1st))**

"


End file.
